GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 9
Inactive Requests Mantiix - Patroller Closed request on candidates' demand (request ''withdrawal)' -'' ''Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter'' 14:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm applying for patroller. I already was staff before, but I decided to apply again. After a demotion I changed to a good side. I was very active. I reached around 550 edits past month. 85% were edits on articles. I have around 2450 edits generally. As I said, the staff past was not good, but I will not do something like this again. I'm more mature now. Votes *'''Yes - --''SMG'' 11:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:33, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'NO'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Comments *What happened is the past. You're a good user, you edited a lot of pages. Showing that you care about the wiki --''SMG'' 11:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *I think it is clear that both you and SMG are trying to help each other get promotion at the exact same time after being demoted on the same day for the same thing. If there wasn't enough "same-y" things happening, you've practically commented the same thing on each request. There is a sense of something fishy in these two requests so for the time being I am voting no. **We aren't helping each other. We both voted yes for different reasons. *As I've just said in chat, I think this is a case of desperation to get back into positions they were only recently removed from. Sure it's been a couple of weeks since the last drama we had here, however this "2 week no drama" thing has happened multiple times, thus 2 weeks doesn't prove we can run without another chaotic situation on this wiki. If we can get through a month with absolutely no fights, then maybe we can consider promoting users, but until then, I can still feel the tension of the previous demotions, the dust hasn't even settled yet. Wait a few more weeks and see what happens. Monk Talk 12:38, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *Check this for more stupidity this and this too.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) * Oh really, 007? Do you want me to report your insulting, banning and kicking for no reason? ** Here, screenshots: ** http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Screenshot_18-0.png ** http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Screenshot_2.png ** http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/File:007.png SMG - Patroller Closed request on candidates' demand (request ''withdrawal)' -'' ''Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter'' 14:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I'am applying again for a Patroller, after I was demoted for being childish, but I'am serious and mature now. My grammar has improved, and I've caught the wiki's number one enemy, I had some problems, but i'm mature now ready to fix them. So vote Yes or No. Thanks for all the support you gave me. --''SMG'' 11:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Votes *Yes - Mantiix 11:56, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'''No - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:33, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I saw that you aren't childish anymore and also an good/active user. You are a good candidate - Mantiix 11:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *Same as on Mantiix's request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:33, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *Ditto. Monk Talk 12:38, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *Check this for more stupidity this and this too.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Myth hunting master - Administrator Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:03, June 23, 2016 (UTC) So, I am applying for admin . I am doing this now because I meet all the requirements. Although I was promoted to Patroller 3 months ago, I have added a few pages since becoming Patroller, and I cleaned up the Glitches in GTA V page (or was that before I was Patroller). I am not doing this because of Ali deciding to leave again, but to simply try to become better at what I do. Although I doubted I would win when I applied for Patroller, I have some confidence now. User:Myth hunting master June 21, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Hank._J_Wimbletone *'Yes' - MattMythMaestro *'Yes' - Indep *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 07:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No '- One True Slash *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:44, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 18:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:21, June 23, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 19:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You're the only remanant of Ali, so you can be better in this as he always envisioned you. Good luck. AwesomeBoy (contact) 07:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks awesome. I plan on dedicating my GTA MW career to Ali. Myth hunting master. *Probably the last vote I'll ever give on this wiki. SMG met all requirements, has good grammar, was waiting for a long time. Deserves the spot more. *You haven't been Patroller long and to be honest, you didn't even need to be a Patroller, nothing has happened. I don't see what you'd need to be an administrator for. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:44, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *I agree with Vault, it is too early, however, considering we're losing staff, it might help, and you're a great candidate - although you haven't been here for very long. I don't really know to be honest. We might need some more Patrollers to remain, so please don't be surprised if I change my vote later on. Sorry man. Monk Talk 18:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *I see this means a lot to you, I feel I may have been too harsh I hope you make it through, once again I apologize, you can do this. - MattMythMaestro 20:47, July 22, 2016 (UTC) *A lot of people needed to be removed from Admin recently, and along with Ali's departure the wiki is in a bit of a tailspin. I believe MHM is a good, honest user that would be a dependable Admin. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:21, June 23, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks Sasquatch. Yall won't regret y'alls decision. User:Myth hunting master June 23, 2016 (UTC) *Although this is a bit early, with the recent purge of the staff we need more admins and you seem qualified in terms of experience, maturity, and edits. Good luck. Boomer8 (talk) 19:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) SMG - Administrator Closed as '''Unsuccessful' by'' [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:09, June 22, 2016 (UTC) After being here a lot. I finally decided that it's time. I improved my grammar a lot by now, and made some big edits. I'm an active user and I'm always for the wiki, with or without rights. I'm a nice person, I'm not insulting others. In fact I'm protecting others, like I will protect this wiki. I was promoted to Rollback 5 months ago. I will protect the wiki from Vandals and Trolls. So vote Yes or No. Thanks for support! Votes * No - Hank._J_Wimbletone *'Yes - Mantiix' *'Yes' - MattMythMaestro *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:56, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *'JAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! '- Indep *'No' - Monk Talk 17:08, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 17:41, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *No-User:Myth hunting master|Thunder June 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:28, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Like I've said with many different requests lately, looking at your last 500 edits, about 75% are just talk pages doing not much. I think you could be an admin, but first I'd like to see evidence of you using your skills and acting how an admin should act in various situations, because so far I can't think of a single time I've seen anything like it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:56, June 21, 2016 (UTC) **Talk pages? I edited pages too... - --''SMG'' 16:02, June 21, 2016 (UTC) **Didn't mean talk pages, I meant things like forum post comments and message wall comments. There were some page edits but like I said, they only made up about 25% of your last 500 edits. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:55, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry, Super, but I don't think you're suitable just yet. What Tom said perfectly summarizes what you do here. You very rarely edit articles lately, merely commenting is a task any user can do; it isn't something only an Admin is able/should be able to do. Furthermore, Admins here should be regarded as even more professional than Admins on other wikis, because this is myth hunting; a very hard task. If you're only able to make comments and have the odd conspiracy, then you're definitely not that professional enough - Good English and grammar doesn't cut it at all, as anyone can get that, that doesn't mean you should be granted Admin rights. I'm not going to leave you in the negative comments though - I'll give you some tips; **Edit more. Even if its the odd grammar mistake. **Start myth hunting. You claimed you had retired, so why are you asking to be admin? What exactly are you planning on doing when you're admin? **Start making proper decisions regarding Noticeboard-like requests that you can put forward. *Stop with the chat nonsense - this has to stop, it wasn't long ago at all that you were caught up in melodrama with numerous users. If you're going to be admin, your job is to act professional; simply dumping users in trouble without proper evidence isn't professional. *Grow up - I'm not being offensive, not intentionally, but your attitude in chat can often present to people that you have an immature attitude. Whether you're aware of it or not, I notice it sometimes and I already told everyone that the wiki as a whole need to pull together and grow up, so lets try a bit harder, Super, okay? *I ain't slagging you off. You're a great user and I really appreciate you're trying, but I just don't see the edits rolling in here, not proper ones anyway. Get editing more, and I'll think about it a lot more, okay mate? :) Monk Talk 17:08, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *Just because there is an open admin position, that doesn't mean it needs to be filled immediately. I think you submitted this request way too soon, as a day haven't even passed since Ali has reigned. Besides of which, I don't think you are ready to serve as an admin currently. You just recently accused a user of being a child molester because he said he uses the dark web. You then banned him from the chat for suspected sockpuppetry after it was clear that he was not in violation of any of the rules. If you're promoted to admin I'm afraid that you'll just block people who you dislike. I do think that you can be considered for this position in the future, but for now I just don't think you're ready yet. Boomer8 (talk) 17:41, June 21, 2016 (UTC) **I would block someone only if he violated the rules. --''SMG'' 17:43, June 21, 2016 (UTC) **With the recent events, I just can't say yes. Thunder *Besides this request coming way too soon after Ali's departure, I think you should hone your editing skills a little more and try and produce more articles on original myths. Then I will have no problem saying yes. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:28, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Mantiix - Administrator Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:00, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey guys, I am Mantiix as most of you might know already. I was promoted to patroller six months ago and have accumulated 900 genuine edits with substantial other contributions with respect to the activity. I have apologized for the stuff that happened in the past and I am sure we aren't the ones who tend to live in the past. I think I might do more good to this wiki after being promoted to a sysop. So, I hope you guys vote for what's good for the wiki and I am always there for the wiki, with or without rights. Thanks and still proud to be a user here. Votes *Yes - The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes! -Private Investigator (talk) 05:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *Yes! - Indep (talk) 17:11, June 7, 2016(GMT+1) *Yes- --''-SMG'' 15:21, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank._J_Wimbletone 16:24 , June 7 , 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 15:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - BiggestShip65 15:46, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 17:27, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Thunder Enter Thunderland17:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *'No '- MattMythMaestro 21:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:48, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - User:Taskforce141yuri Talk 04:57, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes - 'Deaтh002 (Message wall) 10:34, June 8, 2016 Comments *You are a great guy, you meet all the requirements, and the spot is free. I don't see any reason why you would not be promoted. The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *What has happened, has happened and I don't want to live in that, besides it has been months since the last incident and it shouldn't be dragged here. You're a trust worthy user and committed towards the wiki, fit all the requirements and there you go, a perfect candidate. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 15:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *I like your commitment to sticking around to right any past wrongs. As Slash said the spot is free and I think we could use another active admin after we're now short one more. - BiggestShip65 15:46, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *I don't really know you too well so I actually have an unbiased vote. I checked your last 500 edits to find that only 76 of your last 500 edits (yes, I counted, it didn't take long at all) were on pages, all of the others were in message walls or forums. That means only 15.2% of all your last 500 edits were on pages. I don't think you'd be too suited to an administrative role at the moment. I can see you have improved your spelling and grammar massively which is very good to see because it shows you've put some work in since you got here. I think you'd be better suited to having content moderator and discussion moderator rights due to what you spend a lot of time on the wiki doing. I have nothing against you and I think you have improved a lot, I just think you should have a role that suits what you're doing on the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *You're legit one of the less-credible users, I haven't seen you do anything apart from talk trash to Ferrari and be on chat 24/7, so as Vault said having you use content moderator and discussion moderator would fit you better, to be honest if you even get this vote, people are only voting yes because they have honest friendship with you. - MattMythMaestro 21:38, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *I think Mantix is a good user and has been a pretty good contributor to the wiki. He has a deep passion for myths and is excited to continue to bring the wiki to greater heights. I would like to see a little more production by way of articles in the future though. Overall, I think having Mantix as Admin is a safe bet as he is well organized and is available often. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:48, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Same as Vault.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) One True Slash - Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 15:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I am here since 2013, so I am experienced to the Wiki. I have recently reached 500 edits, which means I meet all of the requirements. Since my hiatus in 2014, when I came back in 2015's end, I became more active, and recently went from 180 to 500+ edits in just few months. I come on chat often to talk with other contributors. Thanks. -One True Slash. Votes *'Yes! - ' Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 16:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *YES! - Mantiix 16:38, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - BiggestShip65 16:42, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Indep 18:46, June 6, 2016(GMT+1) *Yes I guess - --''-SMG'' 16:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. - Hot Pie 20:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Thunder 23:22, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank._J_Wimbletone 1:18 , June 7,2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 05:25, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You've been a great guy since 2014, now you make it to the staff, not to mention your work for the infobox category. You've been one of the few lost editors from the past that can still make it to the top. Good luck! Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 16:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *You are great guy, and good editor and worth a position for staff. You also meet all the minimum requirements. Wish you luck - Mantiix 16:38, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Your work during the infobox replacement rollout was greatly appreciated. With your help, infobox standardization across the Wiki will be that much easier. - BiggestShip65 16:42, June 6, 2016 (UTC) BiggestShip65 – Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:52, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Early Request for Promotion recommended by Xalbador Gliese 581C Hi. I’m new to editing on the Wiki, but I’ve been reading articles here for several years. We may not have spoken on chat yet, as I am always working on something when I am online. I may be a few days early but I’d like to apply for a Patroller position. In my time on the Wiki I have replaced the majority of GTA IV and San Andreas maps and I have edited almost 160 articles, with nearly 50 majorly contributed to and over 20 entirely rewritten. In my first week I eagerly cleaned up all 5 articles in the Cleanup Category and soon began on Stubs. I’m a perfectionist and a hard worker and I believe I have made enough of a contribution to justify my application here today. I would love to be part of the GTA Myths Staff and hope I can count on your vote. Thank-you. - BiggestShip65 Votes *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:30, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 20:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 21:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes-Hank._J_Wimbletone '''23:13, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes''' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I've been watching your edits these past few weeks and I've been thinking that you would make a suitable patroller. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *I mentioned my views multiple times and yeah, you got my vote. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 20:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *I am not one of the most active users, but I saw some of your edits and activity. You can do the role of patroller effectively in my opinion. Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 21:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *Very active editor. Would be great for patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC)